Pretty Little Liars: My Dark Secret
by EvilAngel666
Summary: What would have happened if Alison never befriended Spencer, Aria Emily and Hanna. What if she befriended four different girls named Dakota, Angel, Zoey and Lily. But what happens when Alison turns up dead and a mysterious person named A starts sending them text messages threatening to reveal the secrets that only Alison knew.
1. Prologue

It was a warm summer night when four girls were having a sleepover in a barn in one of their backyards. These four girls were Dakota Underwood a tall beautiful girl about 5" 11", she has caucasian skin, long blonde hair that reached her waist and piecing icy-blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tank-top with a pair of hot-pink pants and light-pink shoes. Next was Angel Hale another tall and beautiful girl. She was about 5"10", she has caucasion skin, cat like olive green eyes, long Icy-blonde hair that reached her waist and she was wearing a black sweater with matching black mini-skirt and black knee-high high-heeled boots. Then there was Zoey Takahashi another tall and beautiful girl she was about 5"10", had long jet-black hair, soft brown eyes and she was also half American and half Japanese. She was wearing a white sun-dress complimented with a pair of white sneakers. And last but not least is Lily Paxton another young beautiful girl. She was about 5"7" in height. She had short dark-red hair that reached her shoulders. beautiful pale-green eyes. She has caucasian skin. And she was wearing a simple purple tee-shirt, a pair of faded jeans and a pair of running sneakers. The four girls were the best of friends and were celebrating that they finished their sophmore year of high school.

"Wow This place is really cool Dakota" Angel said.

"Yeah i think it's really cool that you have a barn in your backyard" Zoey said.

"Its all right i guess" Dakota said unenthusiastically.

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from outside. The four girls jumped.

"What was that" Lily asked scared.

"I don't know lets go find out" Dakota said.

The four girls walked outside but saw nothing. They stood there in the warm summer breeze. The sun had just set and it was getting dark fast.

"Well whatever it was it was gone now lets go..." Dakota said before she is cut off by someone grabbing her shoulder.

"Boo" A girl said as she stepped out of the bushes. She had long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. piercing blue eyes. She was tall about 5"10", She had caucasian skin. she also had a heart-shaped head. She was wearing a yellow sun-dress complimented wit a pair of yellow shoes. Her name was Alison Delaurentis. She was the most popular girl at rosewood high. Every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. She was also these girls best friend.

"Oh my god Alison you scared us" Lily said still shaking.

"Yeah no fucking kidding" Dakota said clearly annoyed.

"Oh c'mon Dakota it was funny...So what have you girls been up to" Alison asked.

"Oh nothing yet we were just discussing Ke$ha's new music video...I like it allot" Zoey told Alison.

"You would like her video...just not for the right reasons huh Zo. Alison says.

Dakota then notices Angel drinking allot out of her cup and says "Whoa Angel take it easy keep drinking like that and you'll tell us all of your secrets".

"Secrets are what keep us together as friends" Alison says.

"Yeah unless your the kind of friend who uses her friends secrets against them whenever she feels like it. Dakota says harshly.

"Umm excuse me"? Alison asks pretty pissed off.

"You heard me" Dakota says back.

" What is your problem"? Alison asks a little hurt.

"My problem is you...(Dakota then gets up and points to the door)...Leave Alison" She says firmly.

"Fine I got better things to do then hang-out with you losers" Alison says as she leaves in a huff.

"Alison wait" Dakota says as she rushes out after her.

Angel, Zoey and Lily can hear them fighting with each other until Dakota comes back in.

"Hey where is Alison" Zoey asks.

"She left" Dakota says emotionless.

The girls then all fall asleep. In the morning Angel wakes up to find Dakota gone. So she gets up to go see if she went back inside but just as she reaches the barn door Dakota comes back in.

"Dakota where were you" Angel asks her voice dripping with worry.

"I went to apologize to Alison" Dakota says.

"Oh good so you two made-up"? Angel asks.

"No she never went home her parents are freaking" Dakota says.

"What"? Angel asks.

"Yeah...And i'm not quite sure but last night after she left i think i heard her scream.

**Well i hope you liked the prologue...more chapters to come. Tell me which characters you would like to see.**


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

It had been one year since Alison disappeared and things were finally getting back to normal as their girls were about start their junior year of high-school. The only differences were that the girls had drifted apart since Alison's disappearance.

It was a beautiful crisp September morning….the first day of school was only a few days away so Dakota knew she had to do whatever she could to make her last few days count. Dakota got up and got dressed. She decided to wear a black tank-top with hot-pink pants and light pink shoes. Dakota had to look good as she was rosewoods new It Girl. She grabbed her cell-phone and called her new best friend Amber.

" Hey you ready to go shopping" Dakota asked Amber on her cell-phone

"Yeah I'll meet you there" Amber said excited.

" Oh is it okay if Zoey comes too….she's been begging to hang out with me" Dakota said a little bit worried that Amber would say no.  
"I don't think I wanna hang out with her" Amber said her voice dripping with displeasure.

" O c'mon…..please" Dakota begged.

"Fine…but she better not cramp up our style" Amber said her voice dripping with venom.

" No worries" Dakota said reassuringly.

Dakota then grabbed her car-keys and ran down to her car. She the turned on the car and threw her new Ke$ha CD into the CD player and drove down the street to pick Zoey up. Everyone in rosewood basically had the same style of house. Two floors, a attic, a basement, a back-yard, and a front-yard. Zoey's house was no different. Zoey came out of the house. She was wearing a black and white stripped tee-shirt covered by a white sweater-jacket with navy Capri's and white running sneakers.

" What are you wearing" Dakota asked looking at Zoey's clothes.

"Its called casual wear" Zoey said.

"Whatever you say….I'm warning you now….Amber's coming" Dakota said with a warning tone in her voice.

"Oh god let the fun begin" Zoey said unhappy to have to hang out with Amber.

"Remember Amber's my friend to so play nice" Dakota said firmly.

"I will if she will" Zoey said.

"You know its just the way she is" Dakota said.

"Uh-huh whatever….can we go now" Zoey asked.

"Sure" Dakota said starting the car as they drove away.

They finally reached the mall and they saw that Amber was there waiting for them. She was milano, she has long chocolate-brown hair that reached her lower back, piercing lime-green eyes, she was about 5"10 and extremely beautiful. She was wearing a yellow tank-top with a white mini-skirt and white knee-high high-heeled boots. She also had a yellow daisy in her hair. Amber did not look happy when she saw Dakota and Zoey walking up to her.

"Ughh you kept me waiting for twenty minutes…and what is she wearing". Amber said clearly not pleased.

"Pleas can we not do this" Dakota said annoyed.

"Fine" Amber said firmly. She then turned to Zoey. "You're lucky she's here to stick up for you".

"I can take care of myself" Zoey said.

"Good because I am no babysitter…..Now lets get going cause I want to get to this sale" Amber said with a dark tone.

Amber then walked into the mall with Dakota and Zoey in tow. As usual all of the guys were staring.

"Isn't it amazing how much they stare"? Amber said as she turned around to face Dakota and Zoey.

"Yeah….I haven't seen this many guys stare since before Alison went missing" Zoey said.

"Ughh please don't talk about her in my presence" Amber said disgusted.

"Sorry" Zoey said a little afraid.

"It's fine…just don't let it happen again" Amber said harshly.

The girls walked through the mall to Cali's a expensive clothing store.

"Let's get shopping" Amber said as she quickly ran to the shoes.

"Wow this place sure has changed" Zoey said surprised.

"Tell me about it" Dakota said as she walked over to the sweaters. She picked up a hot-pink one. "Do you think this will look good on me"?

"Dakota it's pink…everything pink looks good on you" Zoey exclaimed.

"Aww thanks Zo….Hey speaking of P!nk she's going to be in Philadelphia in November we should totally try to get tickets" Dakota said excited.

"Already got them" Amber said as she walked over with 5 pairs of knee-high high-heeled boots.

"Really"? Dakota asked excited.

"Awesome" Zoey said.

"Oh…I only got two tickets…One for me and one for Dakota" Amber said with her bitchy tone returning.

"Oh…Zoey said disappointed.

"Don't worry I'll do something with you the next weekend" Dakota said reassuringly.

"Okay" Zoey said kind of glum.

The girls picked out what they wanted to by and started to head for the food court.

"I'm starving" Zoey said.

"Me too" Dakota said.

"I'm not really that hungry" Amber said. "And Dakota don't you remember your break-up with food"

"Amber that's not very nice" Zoey said shocked.

"What"? Amber asked.

Dakota looked a little hurt but said nothing….she then shook it off and headed to the food court with Zoey.

Amber reluctantly followed them and as they sat down she turned to Dakota.

"Dakota I'm sorry if I hurt you feelings" Amber said half-sincere, half-fake.

"Thanks" Dakota said.

Dakota and Zoey split chicken strips, french fries and onion rings. After they finished they continued shopping and as they were trying on clothes at the Gap. Zoey without looking grabbed a shirt off of the rack and as she tried it on she looked at it and realized that it was the same type of shirt that Alison wore the night she disappeared.

"Oh my god" Zoey said trying to fight back tears.

"What"? Dakota asked alarmed.

"It's the shirt….Ali….wore" Zoey said through tears. "Get…..off…me"

Dakota took the shirt off of Zoey and hugged her as she was crying.

"What is wrong with you two"? Amber asked harshly

"Zoey tried on a shirt without realizing that it was the same type of shirt that Ali wore the night she disappeared" Dakota explained.

"Oh give me a fucking break…and I thought I told you not to mention that name ever again." Amber said extremely annoyed.

"Will you just stop it Amber can't you see she's upset" Dakota said getting pissed off.

"You know what this is why I didn't want her to come with us…I didn't want to get sucked into the Alison sad party" Amber said clearly upset.

"You know what Amber…." Dakota started.

"What" Amber said.

Dakota stared at Amber for about twenty seconds before turning her head.

"Never-mind" Dakota said.

"That's what I thought" Amber said as she walked away from them. "I'm going home…call me later"

Dakota turned to Zoey.

"Are you okay"? Dakota asked.

"Yes I'm okay" Zoey said.

"Good…..I'm done shopping for the day how about you"? Dakota said.

"Uh-huh…me too" Zoey said.

Dakota and Zoey left the mall and as Dakota dropped Zoey off at her house she turned to her.

"Zoey I am sorry about the way Amber acted" Dakota said.

"Don't worry about it" Zoey answered a little uneasy.

"Are you sure your okay" Dakota asked a little worried.

"I'm fine…don't worry about me…I got to go inside" Zoey said.

"Okay….bye Zoey" Dakota said finally.

Zoey got out of the car and headed inside her house as Dakota drove home.

Dakota pulled into her driveway and got out. She then walked up the walkway into her house. Her older sister Sierra was sitting on the couch with her fiancée Lucas.

"Where have you been loser" Sierra said coldly.

"None of your business" Dakota shot back just as cold.

Sierra was about 6"1", she had long weist-length blonde hair, piercing icy-blue eyes. She was caucasion and she was wearing a white sweater with black pants and black high-heels.

"Don't talk to like that bitch" Sierra said.

"Sierra calm down" Lucas said.

"No don't tell me to calm down" Sierra said.

Lucas was about 6"0" he was Caucasian. He had short blonde hair, soft warm blue eyes. He was wearing a black sweater, jeans and black & white sneakers. To Dakota he was absolutely stunning.

"I said where were you" Sierra asked again even meaner than the last time.

"Shut the hell up Sierra" Dakota said.

Sierra then got up to yell at Dakota but Lucas stepped in the way.

"Girls please stop" Lucas said raising his voice a little.

"Fine" Sierra said as she sat back down.

" I'm going up to my room" Dakota said while staring into Lucas's eyes.

Dakota went up-stairs and jumped on her bed. She then heard the door slam shut and looked out the window and saw that Sierra and Lucas were headed out to the bar which their parents turned into a mini-house. She stared at Lucas with deep longing

(BEEP)

Dakota then grabbed her laptop and noticed that she had a new e-mail. So she opened it and read it.

**Dakota we both know you history of being a boyfriend stealer….if you kiss him and don't tell Sierra I will – A**

Dakota stared at the text message for a few minutes before remembering something from a few summers ago.

_It was two summers ago and Sierra's then boyfriend Zack was teaching Dakota how to play lacrosse so she could join the team._

"_So I hold it like this" Dakota asked flirtatiously._

"_Yeah just like that" Zack said just as flirtatiously._

_They stared at each other for about a minute before they kissed._

"_Ughh…gross" a voice from behind them said._

_Dakota broke away from the kiss to see Alison standing there with her arms crossed and a disgusted look on her face._

"_Alison it was nothing…just a little harmless mistake" Dakota said trying to make an excuse._

"_Sure…..you better tell Sierra" Alison said._

"_No its not going to happen again" Dakota said._

"_Either you tell her or I will" Alison said with a warning tone.._

"_If you say anything I'll tell everybody else about the Jenna thing" Dakota said with a warning tone._

"_Fine" Alison said as she left._

"Oh god I forgot about that" Dakota said thinking out loud as she got up and headed back to the window. Sierra and Lucas were making out in front of the barn. Dakota then looked across towards Alison's old bedroom and saw Alison standing there looking strait back at her. She closed the curtain. Dakota looked at the window thinking she was seeing things. "Alison" she whispered frightened.


End file.
